1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts for transporting people and goods and more particularly to an improved cart incorporating certain constructional features enhancing the characteristics thereof in respect of transporting the cart on an auxiliary vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with carts for transporting people from one location to another. However, there are no carts which are designed to be readily transported from one location to another on a separate transport vehicle.